Watching
by Rachel Lily Gleek Potter
Summary: "This time, you don't stop watching and memorizing her movements. You realize that they could end at any time and you're not about to let that happen again." Non-specific ship, could fit any and all. Sweet and sappy romance


**A/N: So this just randomly popped into my head, I've never written in this style before so please let me know what you think.**

**If you're reading one of my other fics, 'Resemblances' or 'Touching Hands' I hope I'll get a chapter for each of those up by tomorrow night at the latest.**

**This is totally not couple specific, let me know which one you thought it was at the end please. **

**The "She/her" is the same the whole time-duh. But the "he/him" doesn't have to be.**

Before you asked her out, you watched her. You watched her all the time, memorizing each little movement she made, memorizing each piece that made up the girl you loved.

Perfect. You thought everything she did was perfect. No one else could compare.

Your alarm startled you out of a vivid dream of her every morning; those pieces you spent so much time watching and memorizing flooding your subconscious mind.

Every time you saw him, you saw red; simply because he had the right to call her his. The sight of his hands touching her made you want to rip his face off. You almost started to dread seeing her because you knew she'd always be with him.

When you heard he screwed up, broke her heart, you rejoiced for a second. Then you walked into the room and saw the tears streaked across her beautiful face and felt only overwhelming fury. The only thing you could think about was hitting that bastard until he felt the pain you saw in her eyes.

You found her crying again a few days later and you held her tight. You would deny it to anyone, but sitting there, holding the girl you loved more than life close enough to feel her heartbeat, was one of the best moments of your life.

When you finally gathered the courage to ask her out, you waited anxiously for her answer. She had your heart and your life in her hands and as she paused for a second, a second that seemed to last an eternity, you felt you heart slipping, sliding, sinking. When she said yes, it soared into the sky, higher than ever before.

Dating her, having her finally be your girl, was heaven. Each little laugh, every little movement that you used to dream about belonged to you now. You stopped worrying about forgetting one, there'd always be more.

The biggest mistake you ever made was the day you let her walk away. She was yelling, you were yelling and when she turned and left, you didn't follow. You thought she'd come back, but she never did.

You got their wedding invitation in the mail. When you realized what it was, you punched a hole in the wall of your shabby apartment. He was supposed to be your best friend! She was supposed to be your girl! But she wasn't and she hadn't been for a long time.

At the wedding, you watched her, watched the smiles and laughs play across her beautiful face. You danced with her, one dance and it felt so right. You never wanted it to end, but it did and she smiled at you briefly before walking back to his arms.

You went to visit after the birth of each of their children, becoming "Uncle." They were each as beautiful as their mother.

He called you one night, screaming with rage and pain. She kicked him out, this was really the end, she'd said that awful word, divorce. You comforted him as well as you could, feeling so guilty for your inner rejoicing.

You ran into her a few years after the divorce was finalized. She smiled brightly and suggested that you get together and catch up. Your heart did a little tap dance.

This time, you don't stop watching and memorizing her movements. You realize that they could end at any time and you're not about to let that happen again.

You get permission from her parents, her kids. Then you talk to him. He sighs and tells you its okay. He screwed up and you deserve her, and happiness. All that's left to do is buy the ring.

You take her out for dinner then afterwards you get down on one knee and say the words that have been waiting for years.

"I love you. Will you marry me?"

**A/N: Just a random thought, What did you think?**

**I don't really know who this is, I wrote it from a die-hard Finchel shipper's perspective, but then I realized all the different ways it could go. Puckleberry, St. Berry, Artina, Tike, Quick, Quinn/Sam, Fuinn, heck even Faberry. So when you review, please tell me which one (or any others) you thought it was when you were reading.**

**See that little button at the bottom, it says review. It's very lonely and would love to get some love from you. Please let me know what you think.**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


End file.
